


These Ropes Have Been Unbound

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [236]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Child Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, F/M, Half-Brothers Sheriff Stilinski and Deucalion, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Deucalion had never held any illusions that his father had been a good man or a half-decent father to his brother, or that their family, their pack had been kind to his older-brother and so he understood why his brother ran. Deucalion doesn’t blame his brother for running away, hell, he’d probably done the same if he’d been born a human. But, finding his brother in Beacon Hills after so many years of no contact at all, his name changed and now a father, still shook him to the core.He had a nephew, and his own brother had kept this from him for nine-long-years.





	These Ropes Have Been Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> So, you think you want a story, a little tale. Well, you’re in the wrong place, kid, this isn’t a library but a tomb. All you find here are bones and bodies of long forgotten hero’s, and me of course, the restless spirit of a fool. 
> 
> In warm and early days of August, this round of 15Minutes series took place in a location with no functioning internet connection, and so I was wrongly entrusted to post these stories once I was back home, but due to reason involving no sleep and maybe a bit too much medication, I failed at my duties. If it wasn’t for ItAlmostWorked! this mistake would’ve gone unnoticed, and eventually these stories would’ve been lost for all eternity (which probably some of you wish had happened). I shall try and post these stories now, however, time isn’t on my side so we shall see how long this will take. 
> 
> Welcome strangers and familiar readers, everyone is welcomed here as long as you are prepared and ready for what is to come. Now, everyone familiar with this series, please, make your way down to the little area boldly marked A slight change, while the rest of you stay here with me for a little while longer. For all you newcomers I feel a need to tell you what this series is, and also give you a way to save yourself misery. Each story is a small payment to my friends (6 to be exact), and each tale is written in 15minutes and once the time is up and done, the story is handed over to them; there is no time to fix mistakes and so there will be plenty of mistakes to be found, and of course the story telling isn’t great either since I’m a panicky mess most of the time. If you my dearest, can’t handle bad grammar and a great many typos, then I encourage you to leave now and be at peace; however, if you can handle horrible writing and storytelling, and handle it with grace, then you are welcomed to move on to A Slight Change and learn a little bit more of what’s going on in this fic. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE, my loveliest of lovelies, isn’t an increase in time or even a decrease in time. It is simply a theme placed upon this story, a theme which surprisingly enough is Alpha Deucalion, but worry not dearest BrittleDragonBones continued to wield her power and requested a story where the Sheriff and Deucalion are brothers, but one day the Sheriff ran away from home, Sheriff takes on Claudia’s last-name and for many-many-many years (might’ve missed a many or two here) the brothers have no contact, and so when Deucalion stumbles on his brother in Beacon Hills he’s surprised to find that he’s an uncle now to a very strange kid. 
> 
> How are you? Well, I hope. I'm just here to say that I'm sorry that I failed to post this fic and many others last week during my attempt to post all August 15Minute stories, but I shall try and right the wrong this week. Please, do wish me luck on this attempt to share my stories before I forget to do it again, for I as always wish you nothing but the best. 
> 
> You take care now, and may you have a wonderful end to September, and may October bring you great fun and many good days.

Many years had passed since they’d seen each other or spoken a word to one another. Regardless of the years that had passed, both men who shared a mother but not a father recognized one another easily enough. Admittedly they were both genuinely surprised to see each other in the quiet store in the early hours of a Sunday morning, a store located in a town that was not located anywhere near the stretch of land that one had once called his home and the other continued to call it his home.

The elder of the two males was dressed in a uniform of unflattering colour, the gun and badge for all to see revealed indeed the profession chosen by the older male. The younger brother was dressed in a rather casual attire, but still he was dress well-enough to appear as a man of good wealth and standing.

`John. ´ Deucalion says in greeting, his voice weaker than it ought to be for a man of his standing, but the shock of seeing his brother who’d left him and their family after a long was genuine.

John greets his brother with a short, almost clipped, `Deucalion. ´

They stand silent for a fleeting moment, both making some degree of judgement based upon appearances alone.

`So, you’ve settled here in Beacon Hills, ´ Deucalion says, breaking the brief silence that had come between them, eyes focused on the badge his brother carried proudly upon his person, `and you are nothing less than a deputy. ´ He’s not entirely surprised by John’s chosen profession as it suited his character, it had always been known amongst their peculiar family that his older-brother had the ability unravel secrets and untie lies told, and everyone had always known that there was a side to John that pushed him to always protect those weaker or those in peril; all these traits of John would’ve made him an excellent addition to their pack as a beta, which had been the reason why Deucalion’s father had offered John the bite, but Benedict hadn’t only offered it but insisted upon it.

`That I am. ´ John responds, shoulders tense and eyes darting around in search of something or someone.

Thinking that John might worry that his stepfather would appear, ready continue the argument left unfinished all those decades ago, Deucalion does his best to put an end to such concerns.

`Benedict died a seven-years back. ´ Deucalion tells his brother, and although Deucalion had loved his father, and aside from the reasons behind John’s falling-out with Benedict he’d felt a great deal of respect towards the man he’d called father, Deucalion could still understand why the news did not cause John any heartache or grief.

Once Deucalion grew from a child, a teenager too, once he had matured as an individual he’d begun to understand the reasons why John’s relationship with Benedict never was the same as the relationship between Deucalion and Benedict had been; his father had always struggled to open his heart to the boy that was not fathered by him but another man, the child that came with the woman Benedict had loved was to the alpha a constant reminder that his wife had once loved another man, lived another life where he had no part to play.

Deucalion could admit that his father had to some degree resented John, more so when he continued to refuse the gift Benedict began to offer John since the day John turned fifteen.

Although Deucalion had expected the news to ease some of the anxiety he senses in his brother, it only shifts slightly.

`I – I’m sorry for your loss. ´ John says earnestly enough, for although John may not have cared much for Benedict, he clearly finds it in him to feel sympathy for the loss Deucalion and his pack had suffered.

Deucalion doesn’t feel the need to thank his brother for his kind words, and John clearly doesn’t expect such pleasantries.

`And you’ve now taken after Benedict? ´ John asks, ever cautious and careful not to draw unwanted attention, and Deucalion simply nods.

`Congrats. ´ John goes on to say, and he does appear genuinely glad for him and that pleases Deucalion, for perhaps there was some hope now to rebuild their relationship.

`Thank you. ´ Deucalion says, feeling more and more comfortable around his long-lost brother, he is about to ask how life had been to John for there are deep lines already drawn upon his rather plain but still handsome face, but then comes a young boy walking up to his brother.

` Dad, I found the cereal, and with the coupon we get three for the price of two. ´ the boy dressed in ill-fitting clothes says, almost dropping his treasure while placing the three cereal boxes in the cart John had been pushing, all the while the boy with liquid amber eyes watches Deucalion in such a manner that the alpha is left feeling as if the boy could see his soul.

It takes Deucalion a minute to comprehend the fact that this child with skin so pale that the moon would be green with envy, had called his brother dad. Deucalion would forever blame the eyes of the boy from distracting him so, there was something about the eyes of the boy that did not fit that of a small and innocent child, but rather they would’ve suited a man older in year; the eyes of the boy would’ve suited better that of a man, a man who had survived many griefs and who had learn to be cautious in a world where even those held close to the earth could be betray and hurt you.

`Do – do we have a coupon for…´ John begins to ask, earning himself a sharp nod from the boy who had yet to turn his unnerving gaze from Deucalion.

`I’ve got it. I’ve also got a coupon for toilet paper and frozen pizza. ´ the boy answers almost proudly, pulling out a punch of coupons from the pocket of his sweatpants, the batman logo cracked and faded, ` I’ve also got a coupon for orange juice and tampons. ´

`Alright. ´ John says then, focused more on Deucalion than the boy, which is most likely the reason why it takes John a moment to react to what the boy had said. 

`Why on earth do you have a coupon for tampons? ´ John asks the child that Deucalion now began to realize was his nephew, and that stuns him as much as the news that the boy had a coupon for tampons had shocked John.

`We could buy some, and you could take them to work. ´ the boy responds like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it most certainly wasn’t to either John or Deucalion.

`Why on earth would I take tampons to work, Stiles? What the hell are you thinking? ´ while the harshness in John’s voice hits Deucalion as inappropriate, the boy doesn’t seem phased the slightest.

`You place them either in the restroom or somewhere like in the medicine cabinet in the breakroom, obviously. ´ the boy explains, amber eyes focusing back on Deucalion, and the attention has the alpha feeling very much like some lab-rat under scrutiny.

`Why? Why would I... ´

`Because of the pink tax? _And _because you never know when a woman will need a tampon or two? ´ the kid continues, leaving Deucalion feeling even more confused and uncertain over the age of this kid who looked far too young to worry about women and their periods.

**`**And why waste a good coupon that can help make a bad day a bit less bad? ´ the boy continues, almost challenging John to argue with him.

`Fine. ´ John sighs with an air of defeat, `Go get the tampons. ´

A small grin, victorious one at that, draws itself upon the pale face before the kid hurries off in search of tampons.

Another drawn-out sigh leaves John once the kid is far enough not to hear it.

Trying his best not to show just how much the realization that he was an uncle had struck him, or how much it hurt him that John had kept the boy a secret, Deucalion speaks as calmly as he possibly could under these circumstances.

`You have son. ´

John has the decency to look a little bit ashamed of this secret kept.

`Yes. ´ John responds, voice low and yet unapologetic.

`I’m an uncle. ´ 

John averts his gaze from Deucalion’s, probably due to the anger and hurt shown in them at that moment, and gives his answer in the shape of a small nod.

`I’ve had a nephew for how many years now? ´ Deucalion asks, voice low and angry while moving towards his brother.

`Nine-years. ´ John confesses, eyes cast-down.

`Nine-years! ´ Deucalion hisses furiously, eyes darting in the direction to which the boy ran off too.

`Nine-years, John, nine-years you’ve kept this from me! ´

John doesn’t deny it, which is a small mercy, but his reasoning also brings Deucalion no peace.

`It was my choice to make. I’m his father. And I didn’t want my kid to get dragged into a life he would never fit into. ´

` What the hell are you talking about? Wouldn’t fit in? ´ Deucalion almost yells then, ` That boy, that child, is family! ´

` Benedict sure as hell didn’t think that. ´ John confesses with his own degree of anger, although it appeared muted due to exhaustion that clung to him like the stench of grief did.

`Dad – dad knew? ´ Deucalion asks in disbelief, his father could be a right bastard at times, but this accusation seemed too far-far-far-fetched to him.

`I called him. Twice. ´ John answers then, voice hard with anger, `The first-time when it seemed like my boy was going to die. I called Benedict, and I fucking begged him for help. I was even ready to take the bite, and he said no. He said no, told me I deserved to lose my son for refusing the bite back when he’d offered it. ´

Deucalion can’t believe what he is being told, but John’s heart doesn’t skip a beat.

`The second-time, I was begging for the life of my wife. She was slowly withering away, and again I would’ve done anything Benedict wanted, I offered my whole goddamn family and he said no. Told me never to call again, or I might just lose more than just my wife. ´

Deucalion was genuinely horrified by the actions of his father, and although he wants to apologize for Benedict’s doings, he finds it too hard to do. There were no words that would undo the damage Benedict had done, none, so instead Deucalion decides to take a different rout.

`You could’ve – you could’ve reached out to me. I would’ve...´ A look of sadness appears on the grim face of his brother then.

`What could you have done back when my son was ill? ´ John asks softly, `Talked to your dad, asked him to help us? You know he wouldn’t have done a goddamn thing, well, aside from possibly picking someone else to take his place when the time came. ´

Deucalion wants to argue that he could’ve made Benedict change his mind, but the truth of the matter was that once Benedict had decided something nothing, absolutely nothing could or would change his mind; and Deucalion may even briefly think he could’ve challenged his father for the alpha-statues, but deep down he knows he would’ve just ended-up dead and most likely Benedict would’ve blamed it all on John.

So, a silence of reluctant acceptance and hurt comes between them.

`Is he, your son, ´ Deucalion starts once he can no longer deal with the silence or the thoughts inside his head.

`Stiles. ´ John says then, and Deucalion can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

`You named your son, ´ he laughs whole heartedly, `Stiles Stilinski? ´

`No. That’s just what he wants to be called. ´ John explains almost as if this was not the first-time someone had questioned the name of his son, `And if I was you, I wouldn’t be judging someone over their name. ´

`Oh, I’m not judging. ´ Deucalion laughs, turning his attention towards the direction of his nephew who was running towards them, visibly excited and smiling brightly.

`Better not. ´ John warns him rather seriously, going silent as his son approaches the cart and placing three boxes of tampons in the cart.

`So, who are you? ´ Stiles asks him without warning, and Deucalion would swear there was something almost none-human about the boy, there was something about the kid that just makes his wolf feel like this child wasn’t just some boring child.

`My name is Deucalion, ´ he answers truthfully, ready to tell the boy that he has an uncle but before he’s able to do so, Marcus his beta appears beside him, glaring daggers at John.

`Oi, what you glaring at? ´ the boy snaps at Marcus as the beta whispers in Deucalion’s ear that they had to get going or they would be late for their meeting, the growl that leaves Marcus has John pushing Stiles behind him and Deucalion reaching a hand to rest on the broad shoulder of his rather rude beta.

Squeezing the shoulder of his second, hard enough to break a bone or two, Deucalion leans in closer to Marcus’ ear before growling threateningly, `Do not growl at my nephew, or you will find your position fall. ´ Turning his attention back towards his brother and nephew Deucalion apologizes for Marcus.

`It’s fine. ` John lies, while still standing protectively in front of his son who continued to try and glare in the direction of Marcus who was struggling to remain standing under the pressure of Deucalion’s hold, `It was nice seeing Deucalion. Marcus. ´

`I would like to see you after my meeting, there’s a lot to talk about. ´ Deucalion hastily, almost desperately, says while John picks his son up and places him in the cart while Deucalion releases his hold of his beta.

`Deucalion, I’m not sure…´ John starts but after years of separation, and after finding out he had a nephew, Deucalion wouldn’t take no for an answer.

`John, I just want to talk, and see if there’s anything I could do to help you and your son. ´ and it’s true, Deucalion wants to help his brother and his nephew too, because it was clear that everything wasn’t right with John or his son.

`Fine. ´ John sighs, pulling out what appears to be an old shopping list, and writes with a degree of reluctance the address of his dwellings.

`Just you. No one else. ´ John says before handing the wrinkled-up piece of paper to Deucalion.

`Just me. ´ Deucalion swears, tucking the tiny piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket, `And John, thank you. ´

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else want to go with me and dig-up old’ Benedict? Bring him back to life and inject him with some wolfsbane and then give him a death of thousand cuts? 
> 
> Anyways, so, I got stuck in the end since I didn’t know how to continue, like Deucalion does get blinded that night, but I was tempted to have him kill his betas (self-defence people!) and then crawl his way to John’s house, seeking shelter and help from the one person he still believes he can trust. Like what if John is home, helps his brother, takes care of him as he did when they were kids, protects him from all the evils coming after his brother. What if this stops Deucalion from going batshit crazy? What if having John at his back, and this nephew who the following day has a list of people that can help Deucalion learn how to read braille because as the kid says, `Just because you’re blind doesn’t stop you from reading. ´ What it the Hale-fire happens, but after Derek and Laura leave (because Laura’s scared and doesn’t trust anyone), Stiles who’s learned about the Hale’s because of Deucalion insists they should visit Peter who is stuck in the hospital, thus preventing a future disaster; then when Peter begins to recover, sure, he’s got scars, Deucalion is his alpha, and then when Laura finally drags her ass back to town with Derek, they find their uncle alive and happy living with Deucalion and the Stilinski’s. 
> 
> What if Deucalion realizes at some point that Stiles has the makings of an Emissary, not really understanding just how powerful the boy is until, well, Stiles manages to circle an entire building with but a pinch of mountain ash, or maybe puts out a fire that’s freaking Peter out by just wishing it away? 
> 
> Yeah, I know, dumb ideas. Sorry for rambling on. 
> 
> Anyways, so John’s stepdad was an asshole and so for him to go begging for Benedict’s help when his son was sick, well, that was a big thing right there, and then to do it again when Claudia was sick. He was ready to go back to being treated like shit or to be turned, just to save his son and wife, but Benedict would’ve felt a great deal more pleasure in John suffering the loss of a wife and son and so said nope.   
Claudia knew that John’s childhood wasn’t great, and knew there had even been abuse there, and so she didn’t push him to reconnect with his family, and yet he did so twice to save the people he loved. 
> 
> The decision to not tell Stiles that he had an uncle wasn’t made lightly, John didn’t think Deucalion knowing about Stiles would do Deucalion any good, knowing Benedict as John did, the alpha would’ve made Deucalion chose between his nephew or his father/alpha; and knowing that he had an uncle he would never get to know, well that would’ve been like saying to a child, `Hey, would you like a puppy? ´ and then when the child is all excited and happy, you just say that nope you can’t have one. 
> 
> Then there was that fear in John about maybe Benedict coming over, harming his wife and kid, because John was reaching out to Benedict’s son and heir; John had seen, experienced, how cruel and twisted Benedict could be towards the people he didn’t like and so the fear in him was real.   
However, now that Benedict is dead, I’d think if things didn’t go batshit crazy, that John wouldn’t push Deucalion (sane Deucalion) away.


End file.
